Babysitting The Twins
*Tracy Blagdon |series=4 |series_no=4.05 |number=90 |released = * 7th January 2019 * 7th February 2019 * 8th February 2019 * 17th February 2019 * 10th March 2019 * 3rd April 2019 * 5th April 2019 * 24th April 2019 * 26th April 2019 * 5th May 2019 * 21st April 2020 |previous = Babysitting Disaster |next = Bathing in the Paddling Pool }}Babysitting The Twins is the fifth episode of the fourth series. Plot Choc N' Chip, whom Peppa-Mint met when they were eating Thanksgiving dinner, are coming to Shopville to be babysat! Kooky Cookie tells her to babysit them while she goes to Pawville to visit with Pupkin Cake. The chores on the list for Peppa-Mint to babysit the cookies is to feed them pepper soup for dinner, bathe them, and put them to sleep. When Peppa-Mint is getting Choc N' Chip's bath ready, she noticed that they were missing! Where do you think Choc N' Chip are hiding at? Was it the closet, in the potty, or on the ceiling fan? Find out where they are! Characters *Peppa-Mint *Choc N' Chip *Kooky Cookie *Pupkin Cake (mentioned) *Popsi Cool (portrait cameo) *Suzie Sundae (portrait cameo) *Fortune Stella (question mark only) Locations *Shopville *The House Cast *Brianna Plantano as Peppa-Mint *Kate Murphy as Kooky Cookie, Choc N' Chip Trivia *Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the fourth series. *This is the first episode where Rasmus Hardiker voices Choc and Matt Wilkinson voices Chip after Kate Murphy retired from voicing them. *This episode marks Choc N' Chip's first speaking roles in an episode since the second series episode, Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 1). *This episode marks Nina Noodles' only speaking role and Milk Bud and Sarah Fairy Cake's only appearances in the fourth series. *Before its UK broadcast, this episode was shown at the Princess Anne Theatre (BAFTA) in London alongside A Present for Pupkin Cake, Apple Blossom and the Tiara and Peppa-Mint's Lottery Ticket on Saturday 1st February 2019. *When A Present for Pupkin Cake aired on Nickelodeon, Babysitting The Twins was paired with the episode instead of Changing The Game. The original airing was fixed putting the right episode in and Babysitting The Twins was paired with Apple Blossom and the Tiara on 7th May 2019. Some time later it was repaired with Changing The Game in present airings. *A voice clip from the second series episode, Be Mine, Cutie was reused when Peppa-Mint finds Choc N' Chip (second time since that episode). *Fortune Stella's question mark is used in Peppa-Mint's fantasy, despite her not appearing in the episode. *This episode aired before Babysitting Chaos, meaning the US audience would not know who Peppa-Mint is. *When this episode aired on Nickelodeon in the US, the music and sound effects were echoed. *Apart from Jessicake reading the title aloud, this episode does not include any narration. Goofs *Rasmus Hardiker is not credited for voicing Choc in the UK dub. Kate Murphy is also credited for voicing Lippy Lips in the US dub despite her not appearing and speaking in the episode. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS *Here Comes the Shop Team Category:Episodes